Let Me Take You Home
by mirrorimage33
Summary: Levy had a nightmare that she wakes up screaming from. So, all he friends can wonder is 'Why on Earth would she ask for the source of her night terrors' Gajeel/Levy Really Fluffy. Like, cotton candy fluffy. ;D R&R please!


**Well...I got really bored. That's where this came from. Three in the morning and I wrote this. And then I proceeded to hit the sack with the laptop in my lap. Jeez, now I'm rambling. **

**Anyways, Read&Reveiw, please! ;D**

**Look, sadly, Fairy Tail isn't mine. Nor are Gajeel and Levy.**

* * *

_Levy had her arms out to her sides and a big smile on her face as she walked heel-to-toe down the cobblestone alleyway and chatted with her two best friends, Jet and Droy. She giggled when Jet made a cheesy knock-knock joke. They'd just come from the guild hall and the two men had insisted on walking her home, as always. _

_None of them saw it coming. Jet went down first with a grunt, Droy next. Then, the attacker stopped right behind her and pressed two fingers into a crippling pressure point on her neck._

_When she woke up, it was because of an excruciating pain in her abdomen. The tall, dark figure from before was holding a branding iron to her stomach and was burning a symbol into her skin. She screamed until her voice was raw and still, he held it to her front. Finally, she passed out from pain._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Levy sat straight up in bed, screaming as she recalled the first time she truly believed she was going to die. She then broke down into sobs, trying to get the scene out of her head. Wendy, Erza, Lucy, and Cana burst in the door, worrying over their friend. "What's wrong?" Lucy questioned. "Yeah, what happened?" Wendy worried. Cana pulled Levy into a tight hug as they all surrounded her.

"I…I was dreaming about…when Gajeel nailed Jet, Droy, and I to…to the tree in the park." Levy sobbed. The girls all gasped and then all piled up around her to hug and embrace her. "Is there anything we can get you, then? Maybe some water…or would you like us to sleep in here?" Erza asked. Levy shook her head. "No…no, but will you call him?" Wendy gazed at her, confused. "Who? Jet? Or Droy?" Cana replied, "No, I think she means Gajeel. Is _that_ who you want us to call?" Levy nodded into Cana's shoulder and Erza sighed, reaching to Levy's nightstand to grab her phone. "I'll make the call." she told them as she walked downstairs and outside.

_Riiiiiiiiing-_

_Riiiiiiiiing-_

_Riiiiiiii-_

_"__Shrimp? It's two in the morning. What is it?"_

Erza stood stunned for a minute, not expecting to have heard the normally rough and uncaring voice be so gentle – especially when being woken up from his sleep, as he was just as demanding of his sleep as Natsu.

_"__Shrimp? Lev, you there?"_

"Ah, yes. Sorry, Gajeel. I am calling from Levy's phone. I apologize for waking you up."

_"__Okay, well, unless there's something wrong with Pipsqueak, don't ever call me and wake me up before nine AM again."_

"I understand. But, Gajeel. Levy woke up from a nightmare and, of all things _and_ people, she has requested for us to call you. I do not know if she wanted me to just alert you, or what, but-."

_"__Nightmare?! I-I'll be right there, just…just be at the gate to let me in!"_ And he hung up.

Not three minutes later, Gajeel came skidding around the corner, surprising Erza once again, because he was dressed in only black flannel pajama pants, no shirt or shoes in sight and disheveled hair in every direction. "Where is she? Is she alright? Let me in, woman!" She nodded and spoke, "I, Erza Scarlet, give you, Gajeel, permission to enter." As soon as the last word was out of Erza's mouth, Gajeel darted past her, slammed through the front doors, and raced up the stairs. He sprinted down the hall to Levy's room and banged the door open.

"Lev! You good?" Gajeel asked franticly as he walked into the room. Cana, Wendy, and Lucy all backed away as he sat on the bed right next to her. Gajeel reached over to Levy and put his arms around her waist, dragging her into his lap as she clung to him and sobbed into his chest. He rocked her back and forth slightly, petting her hair, and he whispered, "Shhh. You'll be okay. You're fine. I'll protect you."

"Gajeel…it was that night. It was that night. I was so scared. I…I…" Levy trailed off as she broke down into more tears. He pulled her closer and clutched her tighter, not willing to ever let go of her. He told her, "That was not the man that loves you, Shrimp. That was a man that loved power and violence. The man that loves you is holding you now, in his arms, and telling you that he loves you. That's me, Shorty. I love you. There's no way in hell I'll ever be that sad excuse for a human being again. I swear to you. I love you, Levy McGarden. You're my life and my reason for living." Levy (as well as every other girl in the room) stared up at him and then smiled. "Thank you. I love you, too." She looked back down and blushed. "C-can you…can I go home with you so…I can sleep in your bed with you and Lily?" Gajeel grinned and swiftly picked her up. "Yeah, Lev," he whispered, "I'll take you home."

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading! Love you, my readers!**

**-T**


End file.
